


[podfic] The Star Spangled Goose With A Plan

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Fluff and Crack, Geese, Goose-typical violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Inspired by the boxstorm fic with this prompt - Soulmate au where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. the difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose





	[podfic] The Star Spangled Goose With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Star Spangled Goose With A Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389870) by [Oddree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **goose-typical violence, Geese, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Crack, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement 

**Podfic Length:** 00:05:58

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_The%20Star%20Spangled%20Goose%20With%20A%20Plan_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
